


Out of Breath

by nicereminders



Category: Ocean's (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Lots of Angst, mention of debbie/tammy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 07:29:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15286734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicereminders/pseuds/nicereminders
Summary: 5 Years, 8 months, and 12 days. Lou Miller had all that time to plan something to say to Debbie Ocean upon her prison release, yet was left out of breath.





	Out of Breath

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I've not written much angst before so I thought I'd give it a go seeing as I'm actually bloody obsessed with this pairing.
> 
> Follow my tumblr if you so wish! : http://sapphicmiller.tumblr.com/

Within five years, the feeling never faded. It was always there, with every movement she made.

It was around this time every night, 4am, when it was quiet. A blonde woman, posessed with a thousand feelings would start up her motorbike and head to the closest twenty four hour gym.

The sight was always the same, and the feeling was always the same. Drunk on the moment, sweat would race down her forehead and temples. Arms lunging back and forth with force and aim, meeting the red swinging bag as it took her beatings.

She’d let out a grunt every now and then, with the more forceful punches. Until she was done.

The start was always the same, but the ending was always different. The first night, she fell to her knees, as the pale bones crashed to the ground, the tension in her body would collapse, until she was in the shape of a ball, and she let out all the pent up tears. Sobbing into her sweat filled skin, releasing every inch of sadness and frustration in the form of tears. Weeping silently in a gym at 5:01, classy.

On this particular night, the comedown was an angry one. The angry ones were silent, and usually occured when other people were around. She’d throw a earbud into either ear, and walk in time to the music, which was usually something loud and fast, with heavy guitars and drums. Loud enough to become immune to anyone else present, she’d head to her locker, and slam the door shut as she headed for her bike.

On this night, she felt herself fumbling across her wrist for the key to her locker. Aggressively grabbing around her wrist, she plunged her hand into the boxing gloves she’d been wearing. Feeling around for the key, the anger on her face grew.

“Where the fuck is it?” She yelled out, able to hear herself over her headphones, letting the glove topple to the floor.

She felt a tap on her shoulder and hurled her body around in frustration, causing her earphones to fall out and spitting out the words “Can’t you see I’m fucking busy?”

When she saw who was behind her, she fell silent.

“Are you looking for this?” a familiar blonde asked. She was dressed inappropriately for the gym; in a black, cotton skirt that fell to her knees, accompanied by a pale blue knitted sweater.

Standing so close together, Lou snatched the keys from the woman’s grip, and unlocked the locker, throwing her leather jacket over her black sports bra and shorts, as she walked down the hallway, pretending the encounter had never happened

“I need to talk to you, Lou.” A voice called from down the hallway.

She dismissed her, “No, you don’t.”

The pace of steps turned into the sound of running footsteps, and she gripped tightly onto Lou’s shoulder, trying to assert dominance. “Would you just listen to me?” She raised her voice, staring directly into her eyes as Lou turned around.

She exhaled in a breath of frustration and defeat, refusing to interlock eye contact, and making a conscience effort to stare at a blank wall to her right. Chewing on gum, in attempt to both ease her nerves before she could get outside and light up a cigarette and fiddle with something to avoid the stress this unexpected reunion had given her.

“What do you want, Tammy?” She asked, almost under her breath.

“She’s back.” Tammy announced.

In that moment, Lou had no option but to stare back into Tammy’s face, and hope to God it wasn’t true.

“Excuse me?”

“She’s back, Lou.”

 


End file.
